


6. Si supieras (Love Scenes VI)

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Peter puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a rayar la hoja de su libreta.





	6. Si supieras (Love Scenes VI)

—¿Qué locuras han hecho por amor?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a rayar la hoja de su libreta. Era el tema de una composición para literatura y le pareció por demás patético que su profesora les planteara esa pregunta para desarrollar su ensayo.

—Mínimo, 1000 palabras, el máximo lo determinan ustedes.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros y torció la boca: los hombres estaban bromeando y haciendo bromas que rayaban en lo vulgar, mientras que las chicas pronto comenzaron a escribir. Se veían emocionadas, ilusionadas por poder plasmar eso que era tan importante a esa edad. Molesto, cerró la libreta y se puso de pie. Guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

—Parker, ¿a dónde vas? Entrega tu composición y puedes irte.

Peter sonrió burlonamente al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él. Se regresó y comenzó a escribir. Después de unos minutos, había excedido el mínimo de palabras y esperó a que su maestra leyera lo que había escrito. El rostro de la regordeta mujer palideció. Todos estaban esperando la reacción de ambos. Peter sabía que eso le costaría una tarde o una semana en detención, incluso un recado para su tía o una llamada a la oficina del director, pero se arriesgó.

—Discúlpeme, pero ya no anoté algunas cosas, porque deseaba decírselas personalmente y que tomara esto como mi participación del día porque además, lo hago voluntariamente. La primera, tiene que ver con la edad. La gente piensa que uno es muy joven para sentir eso que llaman "amor" pero que ni los adultos saben qué es. No tienen una puta idea de cómo se siente estar enamorado de verdad ni lo que eso implica, porque los adultos, realmente no son tan sabios. No importa la edad que tengan, todos son unos imbéciles. La segunda, tiene que ver con creer ingenuamente, por no decir estúpidamente, con eso que usted planteó como "locuras". Va desde gastar dinero en algo que el otro no necesita hasta terminar con la poca cordura que uno guarda, y creo que en eso va a estar de acuerdo conmigo: uno hace cada idiotez en nombre del amor, como negociar los propios valores y la dignidad, hasta renunciar a las cosas más simples esperando complacer al ser amado e ir por la vida buscando a la otra parte que lo complementa y que sabemos, en algunos (por no decir todos) los casos, eso nunca sucede. El alma gemela no existe. Y la tercera, la peor de todas, es rebajarse y acabar con el poco amor propio que uno tiene. Eso incluye ir a buscar a esa persona, recibir una serie de indirectas terribles que le destrozan a uno el corazón, soportar desprecios, aguantar el aplastante peso de la realidad, ignorar los desplantes del otro, humillarse, pedir perdón por algo que uno no cometió, y en mi caso, acabar con la espalda rota y la pierna más corta e inútil de lo normal. A mí casi me costó la vida por no saber cómo detenerme a tiempo. Ojalá y lo mío hubiera sido un simple accidente o un acto heroico, pero no. Fue una completa estupidez por enamorarme de alguien a quien simple y sencillamente yo no le interesaba. A mí casi me cuesta la vida el andar jugando a ser el romántico y prefiero no entrar en detalles, porque me da pena y asco cada vez que recuerdo ese episodio y no le quiero amargar lo que queda del día con los recuerdos de mis fallidas e inútiles cirugías ni con lo triste de mi rehabilitación. Si usted y todos supieran lo que he hecho por amor, créame que estarían llorando y con ganas de dejarse caer al vacío así como me caí yo. ¿Ya me puedo ir o va a dejar tarea?

Peter sintió que le ardía la cara y que las lágrimas amenazaban con delatarlo. Sus compañeros se quedaron atónitos y la maestra no supo qué decir. Solamente alguien, al fondo del salón, se atrevió a aplaudir, pero al momento se detuvo.

—Puedes irte, Parker —atinó a decir la profesora nerviosamente. Peter reanudó su marcha y salió azotando la puerta.

Sintió que el corazón y las sienes le iban a explotar. Las manos le empezaron a sudar y se quitó los lentes. Se detuvo y se dejó caer en el pasillo. Los chicos que pasaban cerca se le quedaron viendo, pero su expresión era tal, que al tiempo de mirarlo, dejaban de ponerle atención. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la rabia, de la ira y de la desilusión. Permaneció sentado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la garganta seca. Su pierna había empezado a dolerle ese día y había estado tentado a volver a usar el bastón, pero su orgullo podía más.

Ese día era la fecha en la que Tony había ido a buscarlo a su casa. Lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder minutos atrás, pero ya tenía tiempo y también ese día, al pasar al minisúper por su sándwich, había un periódico con el rostro de Tony Stark. No quiso leer el titular, pero lo poco que podía recordar, se mencionaba que el millonario había acudido a una gala en Nueva York a patrocinar un evento de caridad. Apretó los ojos y las lágrimas quemaron su rostro. A juzgar por la foto, Tony se veía más repuesto, contento y sin preocupaciones. Tal vez realmente él la estaba pasando mejor que Peter y eso se notaba en el aspecto sonriente y bronceado del cuarentón.

Se levantó violentamente y se dirigió a la salida. No le importaron los gritos de su prefecto pidiéndole que pasara a su oficina ni nada. Peter sólo quería desaparecer. Sacó el teléfono para ver si había algún mensaje o llamada perdida de aquel que le había robado el corazón y la tranquilidad, pero nada. Sólo su fondo de pantalla, en negro absoluto. La ilusión a pesar de todo, se aferraba a existir en su pecho, como siempre. Lo guardó en su bolsa y se fue hacia su casa. Tal vez May lo vería llegar antes de lo normal y lo regañaría, pero poco le importaba. Entró a su casa decidido a enfrentar a su tía, pero no había nadie. Mejor para él. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar al tiempo que sacaba la arrugada carta y la rompía en pedazos.

—Eres un imbécil, Peter. Ojalá te hubieras muerto esa noche —se dijo cuando terminó de romperla.

Se cubrió el rostro mientras su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente por los sollozos. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Claro, a él no le interesas. En estos momentos, debe estar almorzando con su flamante esposa mientras piensa en qué se va a gastar todo ese dinero que le sobra. Ha de estar pensando en empezar su propia familia mientras tú...

Se sentó rápido ignorando la molestia de su pierna. Eso era algo que definitivamente no podía soportar, la idea de que Tony fuera feliz con alguien que no era él.

—No. No puede ser.

Su mente comenzó a dar miles de vueltas en torno al mismo asunto. Al parecer todos habían recuperado su vida, pero él nunca podría. La vida le sonreía a los demás, menos a él.

—No.

Se levantó y sin importarle nada, salió a la calle. Paró un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a cierta dirección. El tráfico no ayudaba a que su mente se apaciguara, sino todo lo contrario. Pensaba en lo que diría al verlo, en lo que diría al tratar de entrar porque sería obvio que ya habría alguien esperando y en cómo trataría de contenerse en caso de que la rubia lo recibiera. Incluso trató de pensar en cómo le diría lo que quería decirle a Tony, aun cuando no estaba seguro de si le reclamaría o si se aventaría a sus brazos, en el supuesto de que pudiera llegar hasta el feliz matrimonio Stark o de que realmente estuvieran ahí, en el nuevo hogar familiar. El taxi llegó al imponente edificio y Peter pagó. Ni siquiera esperó el cambio. Entró y un guardia, uno nuevo que antes no estaba, lo recibió. Peter no titubeó.

—Vengo a ver al señor Stark. Dígale que es de parte de Peter Parker y que es urgente.

El guardia no hizo preguntas y lo dejó subir. Cada segundo era una autentica agonía pero su deseo de saber por qué había regresado podía más. El ascensor al fin se detuvo y Peter salió corriendo, tanto como su discapacidad se lo permitía. Entró al enorme complejo, pero no vio nada distinto. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que había estado ahí: lleno de polvo y vacío. Entró y recorrió cada una de las habitaciones, esperando ver una escena por demás devastadora para su pobre corazón, pero no estaba lo que él quería ver. Ni un solo rastro de que Tony realmente estuviera ahí. Incluso el gran jacuzzi seguía igual que la última vez que él había estado ahí, solo, dejando que sus recuerdos mojaran su rostro. Las sales de baño seguían tiradas en el piso y los residuos de la espuma aún estaban sobre los azulejos.

—¿Buscabas a alguien?

Peter volteó sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho pero aun pudo contenerse. El leal asistente de Tony estaba ahí.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Tony no está aquí.

Peter tragó saliva.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Lo siento mucho, niño, pero no puedo decírtelo.

La angustia se apoderó de él.

—Necesito verlo. Me urge localizarlo, por favor.

—Lo siento, muchacho, pero entiende que no puedo decírtelo.

Peter no se contuvo. La voz se le cortó al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

—¡Por favor, dime dónde está! ¡Quiero verlo, necesito hablar con él! ¡Es urgente! ¡El debe saber...!

Happy se acercó y le extendió un pañuelo.

—¿No lo sabes? No se supone que tengas ningún contacto con Tony. Tu tía lo dejó muy claro y si él se atreve a acercarte a ti o si alguien se entera que están viéndose, Tony puede meterse en un lío muy grave. Por eso es que no puedes verlo, porque tu tía dijo que tú no querías saber nada de él y lo firmó ante sus abogados.

Peter palideció.

—Eso no es cierto.

Happy bajó la mirada apenado.

—Es verdad y siento mucho tener que pedirte que te retires . Te pido por favor, que no vuelvas aquí. Tony no tiene que enterarse de nada y tu tía mucho menos. Los videos de las cámaras nos pueden meter en problemas a todos, especialmente a Tony. Lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando, pero las cosas son así. De todas formas, Tony no puede ni debe verte. Por favor, chico, vete.

Peter apretó los puños, sin saber qué más decir. A final de cuentas, Happy sólo cumplía ordenes y no era quien para tomar decisiones. No tenía que tomarse molestias ni atribuciones que no le correspondían. Cabizbajo, Peter salió llorando sin decir nada más y sin voltear atrás. Entró en el ascensor y por un momento estuvo tentado en regresar, en enfrentarse a quien fuera con tal de saber realmente dónde estaba Tony. Igual y todo era un ardid bien planeado de Pepper, igual era una broma cruel y en cualquier momento, el ascensor se detendría en cualquier piso y al abrirse la puerta, Tony entraría a consolarlo y al fin las cosas se arreglarían. Sin embargo, Peter llegó hasta la planta baja deseando que cualquiera de sus ideas se volviera realidad, por dolorosa que fuera. Ahnelaba una respuesta, una que le dijera con exactitud lo que ansiaba saber, pero el calcinante sol le dio en el rostro, como si se burlara de él.

Salió a la calle. Se fue rengueando entre las calles y en una de ellas, sin importarle que la gente lo viera, soltó un puñetazo contra una pared. Lo hizo hasta que sintió que sus nudillos ardían y que la sangre empezaba a brotar. Apretó la quijada tanto como pudo y al final se dejó caer, aun cuando la gente pasaba y lo miraba lastimosamente.

"¿Qué locuras han hecho por amor?"

La pregunta escrita con tiza blanca en el pizarrón aparecía en su mente, nítida y segura, cierta de la verdad que encerraban esas seis palabras. Todo el infierno y la gloria resumidas en esa maldita oración, en esa frase que encerraba cosas buenas y algunas peores.

Locuras. Hacer. Amor.

Eso no era amor, no al menos en los términos tan idealizados en los que la gente lo pregonaba. Peter sólo había sucumbido a una pasión adolescente, a un juego ocasionado por su mente y su pobre y frágil corazón solitario. Se había dejado llevar por el impulso y el anhelo de sentirse amado, de saberse protegido, pero nada había resultado como él hubiera querido. Si Tony y May y todo el mundo supieran todo lo que Peter había hecho por "amor", probablemente se carcajearían en su cara y le dirían que era un estúpido, que el amor no existe, que eso lo inventó alguien para que la gente sacara a relucir lo más patético de su estupidez y para que los ingenuos como él, lloraran y entendieran que la realidad era otra, que las fantasías sólo eran eso. Pero si era verdad que el amor existía, éste se manifestaba de formas por demás extrañas e incomprensibles.

Tal vez May había hecho lo correcto al alejarlo sin su consentimiento. Tal vez Tony se hubiera alejado porque no era su verdadero amor. O tal vez se había ido porque lo amaba tanto que dolía y no era justo para los dos. Tal vez realmente amaba a Pepper y Peter no era nadie importante en su vida. Finalmente, las personas hacen cosas tontas por amor, aun si eso implicaba que alguien pudiera alejarlo de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Tal vez eso era el verdadero amor, hacer cosas que al principio lastimaban pero tenían una razón de ser.


End file.
